Why!
by ShipLoverEwa
Summary: Naruto is not so happy when he arrives at Sasuke's apartment...What happens? YAOI BOYXBOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Why?!**

Naruto's P.O.V

'How could you Sasuke?!' My eyes were filled with tears.

'I love you Naruto, not her! She came onto me, I didn't want that!'

'Then would you mind explaining why you kissed her back? Holding her tenderly? Hugging her as if you'll lose the the next minute?!'

'...' I had enough of his bullshit.

'You know what? WE ARE OVER! GET THE FUCK OUT!'

'Naru-' I cut him off almost immediately.

'I don't want to hear it! Get out!' I pushed him out of my apartment and slammed the door in his face.

I ran upstairs, tears already flowing down my cheeks. I sat on my bed, grabbing the closest thing that was in my reach, which was in fact a pillow, and sobbed into it. How could he? I loved him!


	2. Flashback

**FlashBack**

Naruto's P.O.V

Stepping into Sasuke's apartment, I noticed that the door was unusually unlocked. '_That's weird' _I thought. '_He usually locks it.'_ As I walked into Sasuke's living room, I noticed clothes scattered everywhere...What the hell?

As I followed the trail of the clothes, I somehow figured out that some where female...wait...What?

As I followed the trail a little faster than before, I noticed that I recognised the clothes that weren't Sasuke's. At that moment the trail of clothes stopped. I looked up to find that the last piece of clothing was in fact in front of Sasuke's bedroom door.

Hearing giggling smirks and kissing noises enacting from the room, I realised one of the voices was Sasuke's. Finally realising what was going on, my eyes filled up with tears. But I couldn't stop my curiosity. I slowly opened the wooden door that reviled a scene I really want to forget.

Sakura was only in her lacy black underwear and bra sitting on Sasuke, which thankfully was still in his trousers. Sakura was sitting on his crotch, kissing and hugging Sasuke tightly...Sasuke not hesitating kissing her back. At that moment tears rolled out of my eyes, onto my cheeks.

Finally Sakura noticed me; she turned her head in my direction and blushed furiously. Sasuke noticing that Sakura stopped paying attention to him, turned to see what caught her attention. When finally his eyes met mine, he turned pale; the entire colour from his face was completely drained.

~Silence~

I just felt more tears rolling down my cheeks as the awful silence carried on. I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned my entire body in the other direction and ran out of the room. Stopping to put my shoes on at the front door, I quickly wiped my tears with my jumpers' sleeve. As I finished putting on my shoes, I swung open the door, slamming it behind me as hard as I could.

I could hear Sasuke's voice in the background, but ignored it. I ran as if my life depended on it. Before I knew it, I was out of breath standing on the front porch of my apartment. I opened the door quickly, sliding inside. I closed the door and slid down with my back to the door. _'Why' _was the only word going through my head as I put my face onto my knees.

~End Of FlashBack~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Naruto's P.O.V

Still sobbing, I went to the kitchen to get all the junk food I possessed. I grabbed everything from my shelves, drawers and everywhere else I could find junk food in. When I was satisfied will arms filled with food, I went upstairs to my room.

Not thinking twice, I threw all the food onto one side of my bed as I collapsed at the other side. I stayed there for a second, before grabbing my huge headphone off my bedside table. I took my phone, pulled the headphones in and played music loudly. I really couldn't care less anymore; I could as well stay here all my life. Just stuffing my face with food and listening to music. I didn't have any parents to tell me not to, so why waste the opportunity?

_BRIIINNNNGGG! BRIIIINNNNGGGGGG!_

My hand slowly rose up, as it went to search for the alarm clock that was killing my ears. I dropped my hand on top of the alarm clock, and went back onto my comfy bed. _I never noticed I fell asleep..._I thought as I stretched and stood from my bed. _I guess I could take today off _I thought _I could just summon a clone to go instead of me as all my lessons are with Sasuke...I don't want to see his face, also don't want to keep telling him we are over._

So as quickly as I finished thinking, I summoned a clone making him go to school. He put on my uniform, got my bag with all the books that it needs for today, and went out. I felt a bit better that I didn't need to go to school today, as I really wasn't in the mood. I can just relax and stay at home. I don't need Sasuke.

As I thought that, I checked my phone that not to my surprise was filled with messages. Sakura and Sasuke are saying they are sorry or other shit. Without thinking twice, I deleted all of them, not feeling sorry at all. I just again put my music back on as i stuffed my mouth with crisps.

_~Mean While~ _

As Naruto's clone was walking down the corridors of Konoha high, Sasuke and Sakura tried to talk to it, say sorry to it. The clone therefore ignored them completely, carrying on with its day.

At lunch Sasuke got really frustrated about the whole 'ignoring him' thing. So he grabbed the clone into a nearby male bathroom, where he started to kiss it. The clone immediately turned cold, and tears filled its eyes, as he whispered 'Why?'

'Hm?'

'Why won't you leave me alone?'

'Because I love-'

'DONT YOU DARE TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE!'

'...'

'Go to Sakura, She's obviously better then the real me isn't she?'

'Naru-'

'Fuck off okay?! I don't need you; I can manage without you, so piss off!'

The clone pushed Sasuke off of itself, as he run out of the bathroom, tears already coming down its cheeks. He finally made it to a quiet spot, where no one usually comes too. He whipped the tears off his cheeks, and kept repeating _I don't care_ in its head.

~The Real Naruto~

The two kept sending me messages, so I just turned my phone off. I was kind of bored, so I turned on me speakers quite loud, as I decided to tidy up my room a bit. I couldn't even move in this mess. I picked up all the dirty clothes and dropped them in the kitchen where my washing machine was. I went around the house picking up all the clothes, throwing them towards the kitchen. When I was done I set all the colour stuff first, and then pressed start.

Next I went around picking up rubbish from the floor and the tables. I ended up with two black bin bags, so I set them in front of the door. All the dishes that were around, I picked up and put in the dish washer, then set that up too. I took my hover out and started to do my bedroom, living room and all the small corridors.

As I was done, I heard the laundry was done, so I hung it out. It smelled quite nice, so I took my time hanging it out.

I came back and started washing the floors. The strong smell of lemons could be smelled from far away, but i liked it that way. So I quickly finished off with the wooden floors and the tiles in the bathroom and kitchen, as I moved on to making dinner.

My clone came back at that moment, came in the door and stopped in surprise for a couple of minutes. He then smirked and disappeared, giving me the needed information for the upcoming test. I smiled, and then continued making my famous spaghetti. When I heard a knock at the door...


End file.
